


Good, Giving, and Gamed

by jedusaur



Category: Bandom
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstanding, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has never believed any of the people who write in to advice columns about their partners' dirty secrets, claiming that the information caught their eye on a computer screen. No one just happens to stumble across evidence of cheating or STDs or surreptitious child support checks. People with things to hide don't actually leave those things out in the open where they could be accidentally found. They stick them in deeply buried folders with names like "family reunion photos" or "2009 tax info," folders no one snooping for dirt would bother to click on.</p><p>Unfortunately, Spencer is actually looking for Brendon's tax documents from 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good, Giving, and Gamed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazybutsound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/gifts).



Spencer has never believed any of the people who write in to advice columns about their partners' dirty secrets, claiming that the information caught their eye on a computer screen. No one just happens to stumble across evidence of cheating or STDs or surreptitious child support checks. People with things to hide don't actually leave those things out in the open where they could be accidentally found. They stick them in deeply buried folders with names like "family reunion photos" or "2009 tax info," folders no one snooping for dirt would bother to click on.

Unfortunately, Spencer is actually looking for Brendon's tax documents from 2009.

"Jesus," he murmurs, clicking through the photos. Gangbangs, suspended bondage, mud wrestling (at least he hopes it's mud), nipple clamps, spanking... lots and lots of spanking.

But none of that is the most worrying part. Everyone has their kinks, and Brendon is certainly allowed to have his, even if they're a bit more extreme than he's ever cared to let on. Spencer is a little hurt that his boyfriend hasn't felt comfortable talking about these things to him at all, but it's understandable. No, the part that really worries him is that every single picture features at least one slender, large-breasted young woman.

That is cause for concern.

They need to talk about it, obviously. Spencer is a pretty dudely dude, and he's not much for conversations of the serious, intimate variety, but this is important. He tries to bring it up outside the bedroom first, hoping they can just clear it up and move on.

"Have you ever been attracted to girls?" he asks over breakfast.

Brendon shrugs, chewing a bite of toast, looking not at all like he's hiding anything. "Not really."

"Never?" Spencer prods. "Not even just as a fantasy?"

Brendon crinkles his forehead. "Are you asking for a threesome? I don't know if I could handle that."

"No, no," Spencer says hurriedly, and drops the subject.

He approaches the kink issue nonverbally, trying to incorporate some of the things he saw in the photos into their sex life. Perhaps they won't need to talk about it directly if Spencer can just give Brendon what he wants. He can't really just subtly pull out a pair of handcuffs from under his pillow, but he can try some of the other stuff.

Brendon is riding Spencer's cock, sweaty and panting, back arched. His knees are splayed wide enough that Spencer can lift his head and watch his cock sink in over and over as Brendon's hips work desperately up and down. He wonders if Brendon is picturing a woman, if Brendon's eyes are closed so he can imagine a pair of bouncing tits. He tries to push the thought from his mind.

Spencer rubs his hands along Brendon's hips, across his stomach, up to his chest. He remembers all the pictures of nipple clamps, and pinches his thumb and forefinger around Brendon's nipple.

"Yowch!" Brendon screeches, and topples off Spencer's cock. He lands hard on one elbow on the bed and presses a palm against his nipple, looking reproachfully at Spencer. "The fuck was that for?"

Okay, so apparently Brendon is into dealing out the kink, not submitting to it. "Sorry," says Spencer.

There's no good way to say "it's not really my thing, but I'm totally up for a little pain if it makes you happy" without actually _saying_ that, or admitting to having found Brendon's porn stash. So in the end, Spencer just admits to it.

"So, um," he starts during a Doctor Who commercial break, "the other day I was getting our tax stuff together for next month."

Brendon grins at him. "It's a good thing you're so anal about that shit, or I'd be in so much trouble. I always forget."

"I needed your documents from last year," Spencer plows on, determined to get this over with. "I looked for them on your computer, since I remembered we scanned everything last year." He's hoping Brendon will catch on before he has to actually say it, but Brendon is barely even paying attention, so he just blurts it out. "I found your porn. I didn't mean to, but--"

Brendon frowns, but it's not an angry frown, it's a confused frown. "My porn?"

"Yeah. It was, um, in a folder marked '2009 tax info' under 'scanned items' in your documents?"

"My porn is on my desktop," says Brendon. "It's in a folder marked 'porn.' I think the icon image is Ashton Kutcher's ass."

Spencer blinks.

Brendon grabs his laptop from the coffee table and opens it up. He clicks through to the folder in question. His eyebrows rise higher and higher as he flips through the photos, then he bursts out laughing. "Dude, did you look at all of these?"

Spencer didn't. There are a lot of them. He scoots closer to peer over Brendon's shoulder. The picture on the screen is of the base of a man's cock, disappearing into his pants.

"That's one of the leaked photos of Pete's dick," says Brendon. "That asshole. I haven't looked in this folder since last year's tax season, I wonder when he did it."

"So...you're not into this stuff, then?" Spencer asks, just to clarify.

Brendon shakes his head vigorously. "Do you see the boobs here? There are many, many boobs. Excessive boobage. No, thank you."

He deletes the entire folder, gets up, and leans over to put his laptop on the end table. Spencer laughs. "Man, I thought you had a secret fantasy life. I was totally ready to be all, 'bitch, call me daddy!'" He thwacks Brendon's ass playfully with his palm.

Brendon jumps. Spencer winces, about to apologize, when Brendon turns his head and looks at him with wide eyes. "Um," he says, "do that again?"

"What, this?" Spencer slaps Brendon's ass again.

Brendon hisses and crawls into Spencer's lap. "I'm not going to call you daddy," he says, "but _do that again._ " He stretches out face-down across Spencer's knees and reaches back to tug down his jeans. Spencer smacks his bare ass, and Brendon moans like a porn actor.

Spencer decides not to murder Pete after all.


End file.
